savemikufandomcom-20200213-history
New Objective+Message
Main Menu+Japanese (日本語メニュー) This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ---- ---- Main short massage: (version3) February,2012 We are NOT asking to recover deleted videos. Main initial objective is INVESTIGATION to find out what is going on We are asking to HELP investigation and studying quietly, but CONTINUOUSLY. You can think,investigate and study quietly to discover what is going on. The anti-Korean activists and anti-Japan activists are also using SAVE MIKU project. Thus, do NOT respond　in YouTube and other. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." We are trying to find the problem in International and Japanese Vocaloid community. We are trying to get the clue to solve. IMPORTANT Please get the permission from Original Producer for the secondary use. We are volunteer of Vocaloid fan and creators Please check our Website for the updated information. Please help us to Improve English our Website and some other pages. Message was released in February 2012. But, it seems not well known in oversea and others. ---- ---- 'メイン　ショート　メッセージ　(version 3) 2012年2月' Japanese Translation. 日本語訳　作成中。誰かお願いいたします。 YouTubeの削除された動画の復活を求めていません 現在の目的の一つは、調査 (Investigation)です。 現在、まず何が起きているのか、静かに調査・勉強中です。各自同様に、継続的にご協力ください。 ボーカロイドファン及びクリエイターのボランティアの有志が主に作業を行っています SAVE MiKUは、動画の未承諾転載を推奨していません。 二次創作も含めて、作者に連絡を取り、もし条件的に必要な場合は、使用許可を頂いてください。 日本と海外ボーカロイド使用者・ファンの間での、国際間の問題などを見つけ、解決する糸口を見つける作業も行っています (注)以前の動画及び他の有志の古いサイトの内容が、現在の趣旨とは異なっている場合があります このメッセージは、2012年2月の初めに発表されていますが、海外を含めて、良く伝わっていない可能性があります。 英文添削などを行える方がおられましたら、ご協力ください。 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- New massage from June or July 2012: (version 4) Protection of creative environment of Vocaloid works including "Chain of Creation". ボーカロイドに関する、創作環境を守り整える目的。 創作の輪を含めた、ボーカロイド環境を守るお手伝い。 We have been helping to Producer, artist, and fandom who may actively doing in YouTube and international Websites through several side projects. Please find in other pages. 【国際的なPさん及びクリエイター及びファンの為のページ】 One of the Goal was added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." Please start think what is proper. ---- ---- After the Secondary Use of the Videos (二次創作利用後の新規の引用方法） If you are referring original video after secondary use, it is highly helpful for international user and artist to put URL address of English page of the original video using Nico Nico.com. Thus, it is highly recommended to write URL of the original video in English Nico Nico.com. （海外ユーザー及び作者連絡などの為、二次利用後には、Nico Nico.comで簡単に調べて、ニコニコ動画のオリジナル動画の、英語表示サイト側でのURLも表示ください。） http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Help_Viewing_Original ---- ---- For Secondary Use of the Videos (二次創作利用） IMPORTANT Please get the permission from Original Producer for the secondary use. Please do not copied and re-upload videos without permission from Original Producer. False claimer may delete your video and account. Secondary use does not include simple copying and re-uploading of video to YouTube from Nico Nico Douga/Video. Please put URL address of the Original Work to refer. Then, getting permisson and contact may become easier. 出来る限り、オリジナル作品へのURLアドレスのリンクを、表示してください。連絡や二次利用の許可の求め先が分かります。 If possible, please indicate the credits of artworks after secondary use. 二次利用の際には、出来る限り、もとの作者などの引用情報を記載ください。 ---- ---- ---- Simple Summary of our message in English (version3) We are announcing again since there are too many mis-understanding regarding SAVE MIKU project. We have changed the direction just after initial promotion in February. We are NOT asking to recover deleted videos. We are asking to help investigation and studying quietly. You can think, investigate and study quietly to discover what is going on. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." . During the investigation and studying, we are trying to find what is the problem for the international transfer of Vocaloid works. We are trying to find the clue to help by analysis and investigation. We are trying to monitor and search the environment of Vocaloid works and fandom in YouTube. Then, we developed the checking system for Vocaloid videos in YouTube, in order to protect Vocaloid works and fandom. Please help if you are interested in. Please tell us if you find any new thing. We found that anti-Korean activists are also using SAVE MIKU project to promote their anti-Korean campaign. We are asking NOT to stimulate NOR respond the anti-Korean activists who are sitting in the comment place of the YouTube video of SAVE MIKU. Thus, please try to discuss more detailed topics of Vocaloid with other Vocaloid fan in order to reduce the intention of anti-Korean activists. Propose of the initial message was only informing to other person that "mysterious deletion has been happening". The initial aim, which was telling about deletion of videos, seems successful. However, responses were too aggressive from oversea sometime. Therefore, we shifted more mildly as written in Temporary Japanese Menu and Save Miku Overseas Wiki . During our investigation and studying, many thing has been discovered as written in summary and others. It was found that more than 80-90% of the Vocaloid video in YouTube is copied and re-uploaded from Nico Nico Video without permission form the Original Producer. Many original Producer of video did not interested in recovering the deleted video. Therefore, we changed the direction. We started to inform and study how to prevent or reduce unwanted copying. We started to help getting permission from the original Producers. Many Producers seems expecting some kind of contact even After secondary use of the video. It seems better to say hi, if you are using for secondary use. It may also fine to confirm in order to check English translation of lyric. It was discovered that there are many mis-translation in the video. It was realized that translation of lyric is translation of poem. Thus, It is very difficult. It was found that some English translators did not understand the meaning of Japanese lyric. We also started to investigate if false claimer may targeted to bad and mis-translation as written in summary. We are now studying and investigating how to improve Vocaloid related environment. Please Stop posting and using “Save Miku” at the time of copying and re-uploading video without permission. We also develop the special method to check all Vocaloid videos in YouTube everyday. Due to Daily Check of Vocaloid video and precaution with everyone, deletion of the additional video has been stabilized. If you find additional deleted video, please contact us and leave some comment in the Wiki. We are also discussing and investigating every day to find the evidence related to the mysterious video deletion. '''Protection of creative environment is also important '''according to creator and Producer regarding Save Miku in order to produce new video and secondary works. Proper secondary use and protection of the chain of creation may also Save Miku. Many of our previous video may showing the previous message which was initially released in January, 2012. Several days from the initial message, we already changed a lot. It was found that several private Website may also showing very old message. Thus, please find the latest message from this page. It is very helpful that if someone can check English to improve our writing such as written in this Website since we don't have enough person to do. It is also helpful to translate our main message into other language. One of the Goal is added "Collaboration on Vocaloid work between Japan and the West." as written in main menu. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- In order to promote the INVESTIGATION and studying, we made some illustration. Let's Investigate to SAVE MIKU. Investigate to SAVE MIKU I SAVE MIKU It include You/we can investigate, think and study quietly to discover what is going on. It include please stop fighting. You can see the smile of Miku. You can also add the meaning if you find. You can download the original files in Piapro to use the illustration. Japanese （現在の目的の一つは、調査 (Investigation)です。削除された動画の復活ではありません） 以前の動画及び他の有志の古いサイトの内容が、現在の趣旨とは異なっている場合があります） ---- ---- ---- ---- New Illustration 新しいイラスト Illustration may be moved into other pages. イラストは他のページに移動する可能性が高いです。 Please feel free to download Illustration and use in your place by following the instruction of Piapro. (イラストは、ピアプロの規定に従い、自由にダウンロードして、ご自分のサイトなどで、自由にご使用ください。) How To Use Piapro in English (ピアプロの使用方法） http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/How_To_Use_Piapro (We are trying to translate into English several documents to help understanding. (Just Miku Fan's help for international user unofficialy.) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----